Summary: The University of North Carolina at Greensboro (UNCG) MARC U-STAR will be a comprehensive undergraduate training program addressing the need to increase the diversity of students pursuing graduate studies in biomedical research and careers in the NIH-funded research workforce. The long-term goal is to increase the number of UNCG students from underrepresented (UR) and/or disadvantaged backgrounds successfully completing graduate training in biomedical or behavioral health sciences. To reach this goal the UNCG MARC U-STAR program will engage these fellows in a curriculum organized around enhancing comprehension of the scientific method, developing basic laboratory and evaluation skills, and the inclusion of modern genomic/evolutionary approaches and techniques in biomedical research. Students will also be required to conduct substantive independent research projects that include two summer research experiences, one at UNCG and one at an additional institution. An excellent pool of research faculty is available to mentor fellows and sponsor their research projects. The UNCG MARC U-STAR will sustain academic, professional, and social development including facilitating the networking of our trainees into the existing community of UR biomedical researchers. In addition, the program will provide enrichment strategies that include focused learning groups, intensive research skills curricula and workshops, and service learning activities. This multidisciplinary program will prepare fellows for success in graduate training in biomedical and/or behavioral health sciences by ensuring competency in research fundamentals and requisite professional communication, teamwork, and leadership skills. Synergy from aligning a writing-intensive curriculum with co-curricular activities and programmatic research benchmarks will facilitate fellows acquiring research and communication skills necessary for success in graduate training. A cohort of 10 junior level MARC U-STAR undergraduates will be supported in the first year. During year two the ten fellows from year one will progress and another 5 juniors will be added, for a total of 15 fellows. 15 fellows per year will be maintained for a total of 40 MARC U-STAR Fellows trained over five years. Promising freshmen will be identified through performance in introductory STEM courses and a pre-MARC Focused Learning Group during sophomore year will serve to groom potential applicants for the fellowship program. MARC fellows will be mentored in inclusive research groups while being part of the MARC community and will have experiences across departments and schools at UNCG and across institutions. The leadership team overseeing our program brings experience, skills, and infrastructure to ensure success of the program and strategic MARC program ambassadors in participating departments will ensure effective programmatic articulation. Our UNCG MARC U-STAR will be the only program of its kind on the UNCG campus and will prepare and direct underrepresented and disadvantaged students towards PhD and/or medical training.